Quicksilver
by Viva
Summary: I FOUND MY SCRIPT!! alright, seeing as i'll be a while ill give u a little bit of a clue to keep u plls interested. Emma encounters Draco and you all find out who/what/when/where or why quicksilver is. If u can guess b 4 then, i'll dedicate my last chapt
1. Puzzeling possibilites

Disclaimer: All people, places and events in this story are owned by the "oh magnificent one" J.K. Rowling (although Emma does belond to me ^_^).  
Warner bros and J.K Rowling, please don't sue me, all you'll get is an empty wallet and some pocket lint.  
  
Emma stood on platform 9 and 3/4, her trunk next to her. Watching the other students with their families, Emma sighed. Her parents weren't with her at the platform, they were on their second honeymoon in Australia.  
  
Trying to drag her trunk towards the nearest carriage, Emma stopped in front of it, pushing her brown hair out of her face. "Would you like some help?".  
  
Emma looked up and saw a much older girl, with firey red hair and brown eyes staring down at her. "yes please" replied Emma. "Oi, Ron!" called the girl.  
  
A boy came over, a stood next to the girl. They looked like brother and sister with all that red hair (which Emma realised was probably the case). Together, the girl and boy picked the trunk up and put it into the compartment.  
  
"Thankyou" said Emma. "No worries, by the way my name is Ginny and this is my brother Ron." said the girl. "I'm Emma". "So are you from a wizarding family?" said the boy called Ron.   
  
"No I'm muggle born, I don't think I'm going to get this magic, I bet I'll be the worst ever." "I doubt it" said Ron, there are heaps of students who come from wizarding families who don't know much at the start either, so you won't find that your the worst". Ginny and Ron said goodbye to Emma, then went back outside to join their family and friends.  
  
It was 5 minuets before the train departed, that Ginny appeared back in the train carriage, along with her trunk brought in by Ron. Then Ron went back out to get another trunk, this time accompanied with a very pretty girl with bushy brown hair. Trundling out of the carriage yet again, the now red faced Ron came back with another trunk, this time held by another boy, with messy jet black hair and brilliant green eyes, rimmed with round glasses. At last going out again, getting another trunk (AN: this is way too long sorry ^_^;) the two boys came and sat down in the carriage, wiping the sweat from there foreheads.   
  
Emma looked up at the black haired boy, briefly seeing what looked like a lightning shaped scar. Emma, not wanting to be rude, looked away and listened to the conversation between Ginny and the other girl.  
  
I heard that there is a woman defence against the dark arts teacher this year, Snape won't be too happy". "yeah replied Ginny."I also heard that Viktor Krum is transferring from Durmstrang, Hermione..." "Oh really" replied Hermione blushing "I wouldn't know."  
  
Ginny suddenly turned to Emma and said. "Emma, this is my friend Hermione and my brother Ron you already know, and this is Harry. All said hi to her and Ginny said 'Emma is a first year, I was just telling her that she won't have any trouble at school just because she is from a muggle family.  
  
"Definatly, said Ron "Just look at Hermione, she's the top of the year and is muggle born". "Really" said Emma. "Were your parents pleased that you were a witch?". "well it was a bit of a shock at first but they were really happy, weren't yours? said Hermione.  
  
"Well yes", said Emma is a slightly uneasy voice. "mum was positively thrilled because she told me that my great-grandmother was a witch ,that's why I never saw her much when I was young". But my father... he was slightly disapointed because he believes i'm squandering my talent for the playing the violin. "You play the violin?" asked Hermione. "Yes,but i'm really not that good."   
  
"And do you know what house you want to be in?" said Harry. "well my grandmother was in Gryffindor, but I really don't want to be in Slytherin because" continued Emma in a whisper "that's where most of the death-eaters came from".   
  
"How do you know about the death-eaters", said Ron "did a wizard tell you?". "No, I'm using my grandmothers old trunk from her days at Hogwarts.  
  
When mum and I pulled it out from the cupboard under the stairs (Emma noticed Harry shudder at this), there were still some of her old things in it, including some old newspapers from only about 30 years ago, with articles in them about the terror of you-know-who and his death eaters".  
  
"But I really want to be in Gryffindor because I want uphold the tradition". " Well we're all in Gryffindor so we really hope that you're with us. "thanks guys, you are really nice" smiled Emma.  
  
All in their uniforms, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Emma got off the train. "Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere!" boomed a voice from on the platform.  
  
Looking in the direction of the voice, Emma gasped. Standing there was a humungous man, with a big black bushy beard and big black bushy hair to go with it. You could barely see his face behind all of it but you could make out a very friendly face.  
  
"Hello Harry" said the man "hello Hagrid" replied Harry. "Hagrid, this is Emma, she's starting here this year".   
"Pleased to meet you Emma" said the man called Hagrid. "I'll see you in the great hall later" called out Hagrid, as Harry and the others exited the platform. "Now you just wait with me here young Emma and as soon as all of the firs' years are 'ere, we'll be off t'wards Hogwarts.  
  
In no less than 5 minuets, all off the first years were following hagrid up a steep track through trees and the darkness of the night. The puffing and panting students hear Hagrid's voice saying "We're nearly there, you'll see Hogwarts in a minute.   
  
A gasp went over the hill as Emma steps out, to see a giant castle, with many turrets and towers. Down below a lake that was glowing slightly purple in the silvery moonlight.   
  
Getting into a boat with two other girls and one boy, the first years and hagrid sailed smoothly across the lake. Entering the castle at dungeon levels, Emma stepped behind the girls and boy she was in the boat with, Anita, Trevor and Christine.  
  
After a talk with a very stern looking teacher, Professor McGonagall, the professor then led them into the great hall. Christine whispered to Emma "the ceiling is bewitched to look like the real sky". And sure enough, it did look like the ceiling was real, with stars shining brightly overhead.  
  
Emma came back to reality as everyone in the hall stared intently at and old worn and torn hat sitting on a wooden stool. Suddenly the stitches in the brim opened, and the hat began to sing!  
  
It amazed that Emma that a hat could sing, but the amazement of magic was something Emma was getting used to pretty quickly. No sooner had it begun, that it finished and when all was silent, Professor McGonagall started to read out the names on a scroll.  
  
"Alabaster, Anita" stepped forward first to put on the sorting hat. After a while, the hat announced her in "RAVENCLAW", where she at once joined a cheering table. It went on, Bryce, Steven ("HUFFLEPUFF"). Caudwell, Elise went to Ravenclaw too.Finnigan, Christine, the girl that Emma became instant friends with, became a Gryffindor. It wasn't long before the professor called out "Harding, Emma".  
Emma moved towards the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head, gripping the chair in anxiousness. She could only see the underside of the overly big hat as a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"OK, so what have we got here? Some brains, smart hard working ones. Courage yes you have plenty of that, and a strong will. Yes you would be perfect for Gry... hang on, what is this here?  
  
The hat started murmuring to itself, and was taking a while for it to decide whatever it was trying to decide. Emma gripped the chair even harder and started thinking "not Slytherin, not Slytherin".  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about that my dear, no it's...it's something that I haven't seen in a very long time. Oh well, I can't do much about it so I'll put you in "GRYFFINDOR", spoke the hat aloud.  
  
Emma slid off the chair as relief washed over her. She walked over to Ginny, and sat next to the space made beside her. "Well done" she said "what was that hat saying to you? You were sitting there for at least 5 minutes!".  
  
Emma was about to answer her but got distracted as Jarving, Trevor became a Gryffindor as well.  
  
Christine, Ginny and Emma fell silent, as the sorting hat announced the last person, Yannes, Lawrence, become a Slytherin, Professor McGonagall took the hat and the stool away.  
  
The room fell silent yet again as a man with a long silvery white beard stood up from the middle seat at the teachers table. "Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts, I hope that everyone is settling in well and so not to keep you any longer, Let the feast begin!"  
  
And with the flick of his wand, the golden plates and cups were piled with any food you could imagine, pork chops, steak, mash potatoes,sausages, and big flasks of ice cold pumpkin juice.  
  
With the feast over (but not before Emma's 2nd helping of chocolate pudding), the prefects led the students up towards the Gryffindor tower rooms.  
  
As they approached a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress, Emma that one of the prefects was Hermione! Emma grinned and entered through the painting, into the Gryffindor common room. The fireplace was ablaze and comfy looking chairs surrounded the room.  
  
Too tired to hang around, she and the other first years headed up to the bedroom directed by Hermione. They pushed open the door marked 'first years' and went to the four poster bed that their trunks lay with.   
Just barley, Emma crawled into bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  



	2. Time flies by so quickly

A/N: Sorry people, but this is a really slow chapter so I'll have the next chapter up and running ASAP. And also please review my story, nice stuff or constructive critism is very much appereciated (and bad if you wanna ^_^;). Don't forget to check out my fave authors either ^_^   
  
Disclaimer:Peoples, places and events in this here story do not belong to me. Don't sue or you'll make me cry (but I'd also be thrilled that my story would be worthy of such high esteem).  
  
Sitting at the Gryffindor at breakfast, Emma was discussing the timetable with Christine. "So what have we got first said Emma to the blonde haired girl. "Ummmm, first we've got transfiguration and then, ugh, potions".  
  
"What's wrong with potions?" said Emma with a mouthfull of porrige."Snape is the worst teacher, my brother says so, the professor really wants the defense against the arts job but does potions instead" said Christine."Mmm, I heard on the train, oh well, we'll just have to live with it" sighed Emma.  
  
In transfiguration, Professor McGonagall started off by showing the first years the art of transfiguration, by turning a chair into a rooster. They sat in awe as she changed it back again.  
  
"The art of changing one thing into another, tranfiguration, is a very complex and complicated subject. You'll start off by turning a matchstick into a needle, but what seems like a simple enough spell, is not, as it also comes with a lot of theory".  
And with that, the Professor started writing down long and complicated notes, which the first years wrote down frantically off the blackboard.   
  
By the end of the lesson, Emma exhausted herself trying to turn her matchstick into a needle, but to no avail. Only 2 students managed to make a change to their matchsticks, making them all silvery.  
At the end of the lesson, Emma and Christine made thier way down towards the dungeons. The classroom was dark and dank, lit only by the candleabras in the walls.  
Sitting down at a desk, Emma and Christine waited silently as Professor Snape walked in, his greazy black hair slicked back and cold piercing eyes looking down his long nose.  
  
"Potion making" started Snape " Os a very exact art. You won't be needing your wands, only those very poor excuses for brains. His eyes moved around the room, staring at each Gryffindor and Slytherin intently. He started to write notes on the blackboard about a potion for neutalizing poisons.  
The task was not easy though, because the professor was constantly peering over thier shoulders, looking for faults and taking points off when he could.  
  
The rest of the day went quite well as did the week. In fact in no time at all, there was only 1 week left of the first school term.  
  
One evening in the commonroom, when Emma was studying with Hermione (she really had trouble with potions), Professor McGonagall came through the portrait. "If anyone wishes to stay at school over the Christmas holidays, could you please put your name on the list I'm posting now".   
  
At once, Hermione leaped up and put her name on the list. Emma noticed that all the Weasleys put their names on the list as well. Harry came down from his dorm and walked over to Hermione and Emma.   
  
Hi guys" said Harry "what did I miss?"  
Professor McGonagall just put the scroll for the students who are staying over at Christmas" said Hermione."Oh good" replied Harry."Are you staying Hermione?"."Yes, and so are all the Weasleys".  
  
Harry turned to Emma and asked" Are you staying over for Christmas?"."Oh I don't know, I really miss my parents, but it would be nice to stay I suppose".   
  
"Oh it's great fun" said Hermione."Just think of all the extra studying you could get in!"."Just like you Hermione" said Ron who had just walked over.   
"Yeah! well at least I do study!" fumed Hermione."Let's get out of here, they're going to be clawing each others eyes out soon" said Harry to Emma.   
So carefully leaving without being noticed, Emma and Harry went out through the portrait walking down the main staircase. 


	3. Harmonic house elves

A/N thanks to the people who are reviewing I appreciate it. Yes and before anyone tells me, some parts do sound almost exactly like that of other HP books and i'm sorry, I've read them so much, bits just slip into my stories.  
  
Oh, and this chapter is from Harry's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: once again,almost all peoples, places and events in this story belong to J.K Rowling and not me because i can't write that good. don't sue me, i'm not worthy. For previous disclaimers and authors notes by me, see my published works, "muggle me".  
  
Harry and Emma went down the staircase, stepping over the trick step. "Would you like to come and meet my friend Dobby?"asked Harry. "Who's that?" queried Emma. "A house elf that works here, come on".   
  
So Harry lead Emma through twisting corridors and passages behing tapestries, until Harry stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. Harry reached out and tickled the pear which started to giggle back, and it formed a door handle.  
  
Entering the kitchens, Harry motioned Emma to follow him. Harry's nose filled with the aromas of dinner being prepared. The kitchen was full of House elves, all wearing a teatowel like a toga. Except one.   
  
He was wearing a teacosy for a hat and odd socks on his feet. "Dobby" called Harry to the elf. "HARRY POTTER" squeaked Dobby, as he came rushing over. "why has you come?"  
  
"To see you Dobby, and for Emma here to meet you. "Oh Harry Potter sir you are so good to Dobby, so kind, so loyal so..."."Dobby" said Harry going bright red. Dobby turned to Emma and said "any friend of Harry Potter's is a friend of mine". "Thankyou Dobby" said Emma. But then dobby did something that Harry foung amusing.   
  
He got down onto his knees and started wailing "oh never did I know that all of Harry Potter's friend were so polite, so caring so..." "Dobby" said Harry sternly.  
  
Wanting to stop Dobby getting to emotional, Harry asked " Dobby, how's Winky?". "Oh Harry Potter sir" said Dobby drooping his head "we's thught that Winky was ok, but it was just shock sir, and now she's as miserable as ever, but she shouldn't be, theres is plenty of work to do."  
  
Harry walked over to the back of the kitchen, to where he saw Winky, sitting on a stool, in what looked like rags, with dirty face and hands and sobbing convulsivly.  
  
"Oh the poor thing" said Emma. And before Harry could stop her, Emma gathered Winky into her arms and sat on the stool. Harry turned to see Dobby gasping for air. "Dobby has never witnessed such kindness, such eqaulity, such..." but stopped mid sentance as he fell into a dead faint.   
Harry quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dobby muttering 'enerverate' under his breath. Dobby's eyes fluttered open and he and Harry turned to watch Emma and Winky.   
  
Emma started singing to Winky, a slow, soft song, sung so beautifully that Harry had trouble concentrating on Dobby. Dobby was slowly swaying, a glazed look in his face.   
  
All Harry's efforts to get him out of it were useless. He looked around the kitchen in amazment! All of the house elves were swaying to Emma's voice, also having a glazed look in their eyes.  
  
Then Harry heard what sounded like a mosquito in his ear, but as it got louder, Harry realized it was the elves. He put his hands over his ears and dragged Emma off the stool, almost dropping Winky on the ground.   
And tugging Emma towards the portrait as the harmonies the elves were making reached screeching level. They ran through the corridors as glass was heard smashing in the distance.  
  
Stopping out the front of the Pink lady portrait, Harry turned to Emma. "How did you do that?" "What?" said Emma. "That thing where you sung and had the whole kitchen mesmerized?" "I don't know" said Emma defiantly.   
"What, you think it happens all the time, I haven't even SEEN a house elf until now!" fumed Emma. Harry stared at a very annoyed looking Emma and realized that she didn't know, but something is missing from this puzzle.   
They were about enter the commonroom when they heard the bell for dinner. "That was fast, do you suppose they've already cleaned up?"said Emma. They went back downstairs to the great hall. Outside, thaey met up with, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.   
  
"Hi guys, were have you been?" said Harry.  
At the library, looking up a good curse to throw at malfoy next time he decides to throw an insult at my family" said Ron. "We were supposed to be studying" said Hermione, looking as if she still hadn't got over the fight from before.  
  
"Yeah, but looking up curses was more fun" grinned Ron sheepishly. "And what were you guys doing down here so early" said Ginny. "We were visiting Dobby and Winky, and the strangest thing happened...   
  
But before Harry could finish, the doors to the hall opened. Walking in, The group stopped halfway in. Above the teachers table, in bloody writing, were words that put chill down Harry's spine.  
  
"THE CHAMEBER HAS BEEN OPENED, DARER'S BEWARE!".  
  
Hermione and Ron looked in disbelief, Emma looked puzzled, Hsrry looked troubled, and Ginny promptly fainted. 


	4. It's not the Chamber of secrets?

A/N: Oooo that was a good chapter ending! i'm quite proud of myself!  
Thanx to the ppl who are reviewing.mmm,   
  
I will have a new story up soon so read it too! I'd also like some constructive critism, from anyone that reads either stories. I'd really apreciate it. Thanx to the 2 ppl who reviewed, u know who u are!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot to this story. All ppls, places and events belong to J.K. Rowling.*sniff* please finish HP5 soon!!!  
  
P.S Sorry this took so long to get up, I misplaced the notebook I was writing it in.  
  
There was panic and confusion in the hall, until proffessor McGonagall shot red sparks up into the air. "Students" she cried "please file out to the entrance hall in a quiet and orderly fashion".  
  
The crowd moved slowly back out the hall. Hermione, having already revived Ginny, went to the front to issue some more order, as the pushing grew.  
  
Out in the hall, Proffessor Dumbledore addressed the students in a very serious manner.  
  
"The message on the wall, I believe, is just a cruel hoax. I will be taking the matter seriously however, just as a precaution. Everyone, please go back to your commonrooms, your dinner will be there when you arrive".  
  
Silently, they made there way to their commonrooms. But Harry pushed his way towards Professor Dumbledore."Ah Harry" said Dumbledore, as Harry got closer "Yes, please come with me".  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Harry made their way through the many corridors, coming to a stop in front of a door."In you go Harry" said Dumbledore.  
  
The girls bathroom was just as Harry remembered it, including moaning myrtle, who was sobbing in a cubicle. Walking past the sobbing ghost, they stopped in front of the last sink.  
  
"After the recent incident with the chamber of secrets,I had many spells put on the entrance to ensure that it was never tampered with again. If something were to have happend to the entrance,I would have known,but just as a precaution I'm checking none the less" said Dumbledore.  
  
The Prof pulled out his wand and muttered some words under his breath.The sink suddenly turned bright orange, and as quick as the light was there, it was gone. Dumbledore then ushered Harry towards the sink.   
Crouching down, Harry drew eye level with the copper taps. Looking at the snake etched into the side of the tap, he stared at it, willing it to move. Harry then felt the same familiar sensation he felt when speaking in parsletongue.Whispering (or hissing), Harry asked the snake to "open up". The sink sunk into the floor, leaving a gaping hole where it once stood (AN: that sentance was soooo bad!).  
  
Wand out, Prof. Dumbledore peered down the hole ans slid down into the pitch black. About 5 minuets later, he came back up. "There is nothing down there that has been disturbed, it was indeed a cruel hoax,I will be investigating this".  
  
"The message was so like the other though" said Harry. "Yes, and that was Ginny Weasley, so I will be speaking to her "said Dumbledore in a concerned voice."I seriously doubt it was her though."  
  
*********************  
  
Back in the commonroom, Emma was sitting with Ginny next to her. A look of concer was on everybodies face."Ginny, nothing is going to happen to you, Harry, Ron or myself. Tom Riddle doesn't exist anymore" said Hermione.  
  
"Who's Tom Riddle?"asked Emma. "That was you know who's name when he was human, something happened a while back that involved us with him".  
  
They all suddenly looked up when someone came through the portal."Harry" exclaimed Hermione, as he came over to the group. Her walked over to Ginny and sat between her and Emma."Ginny" Harry said as he turned to her.  
  
"I know you didn't write that message because you were with Ron and Hermione in the library, but Dumbledore still wants to talk to you now". He stood up and pulled Ginny into his arms, giving her a comforting hug (AN:That's what YOU think! ^_^).  
  
Pulling away, Harry's hand still lingering in Ginny's before a cough from Ron made Harry sit back down again. Ginny left the commonroom and from the look on Ron's face, it was perfect timing.  
  
Giving Emma a mischievious wink and smile, Hermione claimed she was tired and went up to bed.  
  
Feeling a little tired herself, Emma started to get up, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder."Emma, I know this is none of my business but do you think that what happened today in the kitchens has anything to do with the message?" asked Harry.  
  
"Look" said Emma "I'm sorry that I yelled at you before but how was I to know what kind of effect my singing would have on the house elves. And I'm certain that the house elves had nothing to do with the message, I mean, why would a house elf do something like that?".  
  
"I was thinking the same thing, oh well, goodnight Emma"."Goodnight Harry, Ron". With a giant yawn Emma left Harry in the commonroom getting questioned by Ron.  
***********  
The next morning, when the owl post arrived, Emma was suprised to see a letter adressed to her, land in her bowl of porrige. Emma opened up the letter and read:  
To my dearest Emma,  
I'm sorry honey but something has come up at home. Your grandmother is seriosly ill and your mother has gone to stay with her in the hospital. I've got to go back to Australia for work so I can't look after you over christmas. Can you please see if you can stay over for these hols. I'll bring back lots of things from Australia and I'll even see if I can get some of those moving pictures you like so much.  
Hugs and Kisses  
Love Dad.  
P.S. Can you see if there are other ways to send mail, those owls scare me to death sometimes.  
  
Emma sat there, tears spilling onto the page. Her grandma ill? won't be able to go home? Emma felt very alone and had been felling homesick these past few weeks.  
  
"Emma?" said Christine "what's wrong, why are you crying?" Emma explained the situation to her and fell into another tearful state.  
  
"Oh Em, I'm sorry, but Seamus and I are going with mum and dad to France for the hols. If we were staying at home i would invite you sooo quickly, but my mum's sister is getting married, and it's pretty important".  
  
"It's ok,I understand, you don't have to explain" said Emma. "I'll stay here for Christmas, I've got Ginny and Hermione to look after me".  
  
In hearing her name, Hermione looked up from a copy of 'Advanced Arithmancy', that she had propped up on a milk jug."What?" "It's alright Hermione, I was just saying that I will be staying over this Christmas.  
  
"Oh brilliant" said Hermione "we can study together, I can help you with those shrinking potions".   
  
"Thanks" said Emma with a note of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, that's it for that chapter, it's a bit boring i know, but more exciting stuff happens later (OOOOOO there's a funny bit with Draco for all you Malfoy lovers out there). Please review, i get stuck somtimes and i need a little help or constructiove critisism. THANX!!!!!!  



End file.
